A Soldier's Return
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Nearing Midnight on Christmas Eve, Stephanie Plum gets a surprise visitor. He gets a surprise in return. First place Judges vote for the Jingle All the Way Contest! First Place winner of the public vote for the Jingle All the Way Contest!


Pen Name: MomofPhoenix

Beta: Michelle Morningstar

Title of Story: A Soldier's Return

Genre: Family

Word Count: 1954

Fandom: Stephanie Plum, also known as Janet Evanovich

Story Summary: Nearing Midnight on Christmas Eve, Stephanie Plum gets a surprise visitor. He gets a surprise in return.

Prompt #: Christmas 1

Standard Disclaimer: The Author does not own any publicly recognizable entities here in. No copyright infringement intended.

 _ **First Place winner of the Judges vote for the Jingle All the Way Contest! First Place winner of the public vote for the Jingle All the Way Contest! Thank you to everyone who voted!**_

A Soldier's Return

Walking around her home she turned each light off, checked that each window was locked, and made sure her door was secured tightly. She reached the light closest to her Christmas tree and grinned as she switched it off. The tree and the fire place were leaving a soft glow and a warmth that made her sigh. A feeling of melancholy swept over her, as a slight stirring in the gentle swell of her abdomen had her placing a calming hand upon it. She wished for things that she knew could never be. She wanted things that he had told her were out of the realm of possibilities.

Hearing her home phone ring, she quickly answered it. After assuring her mother that she didn't want to venture out into the snow and join her family at midnight mass, she made herself a cup of chamomile tea and settled into the recliner that sat in the perfect spot. 'I'll Be Home For Christmas' began to softly play on the radio and she began to miss him even more. She doubted he would be in Trenton this year, even if he was he didn't know that she had moved. The last time they had even spoke to each other he had told her that she was becoming too attached to him. She never even had the chance to tell him that she was pregnant before he vanished like smoke.

Her back had been aching all day and she stood in front of the tree to stretch it out a little bit. The lights backdropped her silhouette and it could easily be made out by the lone figure standing on the sidewalk. A familiar tingle ran the base of her neck and she put it off as just anticipation and nerves for the impending birth of the man in black's child. She had given up hope that he would return to her long ago. He was a man of his word after all. Despite where her thoughts had taken her, she couldn't stop the smile that slowly formed as she recalled different times with him.

The shadowy figure stood far enough away from the house, in the dark where he could still observe the occupant without alerting her to his presence. He had been shocked to see the gently rounded abdomen on the once flat stomach. He had an overwhelming urge to enter the home and pull her into his arms. She looked to be full term, but that may not mean anything. The child she carried may not even be his, if she had met someone immediately after he was called away, someone else could be the father. She would have informed his second in command if it was his child. She wouldn't have hidden that from him; at least he didn't believe she would.

He felt something wet hit his nose and realized that it had begun snowing again as he watched her stretching out her back in front of the tree. He chuckled a little at the situation. Taking the renewed snow as a sign, he moved slowly towards the front door. His decision made, he knocked and listened for movement from the other side. He wasn't surprised when it took a few moments. She probably wasn't expecting anyone on Christmas Eve. He was just getting restless enough to walk away when he heard the snick of the deadbolt unlocking.

"Ranger..." She whispered in shock. She seemed to sag against the door and he quickly wrapped his arm around her full waist. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of her being speechless, but kept it in while helping her to the chair that he spotted.

"Babe?" He asked with a single eyebrow raised. His concern for her became quickly evident when she wouldn't respond. She seemed almost catatonic by that point. He knelt down in front of her and cupped her cheek in his palm. She turned her head into his hand and began to cry. He pulled her into his embrace, noting that the tears had begun to fall from his own eyes as well. She was saying something and he couldn't make out what it was; he pulled back slightly and listened.

"I didn't expect you to come back. You said you wouldn't even if you survived, you wouldn't come back to me. You told me to move on..." her babbling was overwhelmed with sobbing. She was on the verge of hysteria. "You came back to me," she finally finished with a hiccuping sigh.

"I did," he said softly. "Now, tell me about the new figure you're sporting, please."

"I was going to tell you that night, but after you said you would never be in my life again, I decided to keep it to myself. I didn't want to be an obligation to you. I bought the house with the money that Grandma Mazur gave me from the trust fund my Grandpa set up for me. I am actually on maternity leave from the office I have been working for part time."

"When are you due?"

"Tomorrow, Christmas Day."

He gave her a small grin before asking, "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I'll tell you that my Dad is very excited, " she replied with a giggle.

"We're have a son?" He inquired, sounding a bit shocked. She nodded shyly. He pulled her to him once again.

"Why aren't you at midnight mass? I thought the guilt from your Mom would have you there." He spoke as he lifted her up and settled her in his lap.

"I didn't want to drive with the roads the way they are. It made me nervous."

"What was the plan for when you went into labor?"

"Call my Dad, and if I couldn't get a hold of him, Cal said he would get me," she informed him.

"Cal? Are you..." He left the question open ended.

She started to laugh whole heartedly."Cal is seeing someone. Plus I definitely don't have the right equipment for him." He raised an eyebrow as she continued, "He and Junior have been seeing each other for years, Ranger. You really should get to know your employees."

He only shook his head as she laughed a little more. Intending to stop the giggles he leaned in to kiss her. A kiss she fully returned. He felt a small thump against the hand he had on her swollen belly. He grinned into her lips and she pulled back smiling as well.

He hunched down and placed a kisses where he felt the thump. He whispered softly to the child that lay within her body, "Hello my son, I'm your Papa and I can't wait to meet you."

He looked up as Stephanie said, "Oh," as though something surprised her. It wasn't more than a heartbeat after that, that he knew the reason for her reaction. His lap was now wet.

"Babe," he said with his trademark almost smile.

"Well, at least this time your covered in the mess too. Come on Ranger, I have some of your things still, I need to get changed, and then it looks like you can take me to the hospital. It seems our son is eager to meet you."

He picked her up and followed her directions to her bedroom. Once there he quickly found his things and changed. When he was done that task he helped her change clothes as well. She pointed to the duffle bag she had packed and the infant car seat and base in the closet near the front door. He helped her into his SUV and they left for St. Francis hospital. She had turned on the radio and Christmas carols came out of the speaker. Taking her hand he rested it on his thigh, he took his time getting there. He wanted to race through the streets, but the snow was making it treacherous. Thirty minutes after they left her home they arrived and were sent right up to L&D from the emergency room.

He held her hand as they waited for her labor to progress. They spoke of things that had happened since he had left, and plans that they each had for the future. He told her about his childhood and his hopes. She told him about her fears of being like her own mom. She asked him to grab her tablet, she wanted to listen to the steam whistle Christmas concert on YouTube. When he looked at her oddly she explained that she had heard about it years ago, and one day wanted to go to York, Pennsylvania to hear it in person. He shook his head and grinned at her.

It was only four hours after they arrived at the hospital that she began to push. She was tiring quickly. "I can't do this," she said an hour later.

"Babe, you are the strongest woman I know. You can do this. Soon our little boy will be here, " he encouraged her as he held her leg back while she bore down. They soon heard the sweet sounds of a newborn crying.

"It's a boy," the doctor exclaimed before asking, "Dad, would you like to cut the cord?"

He nodded his head and was passed a pair of scissors. He couldn't hold back the tears that fell as he looked at their son who was now in Stephanie's arms. They counted fingers and toes before the nurse took him to weigh and measure him.

"What is his name, Babe?" He asked her, still in awe over their Christmas miracle.

"Noelle Carlos Manoso."

He kissed her gently just as the nurse brought the baby back, swaddled in a receiving blanket and tiny cap. The nurse made an announcement, "He is a big boy. He weighs in at nine pounds two ounces and is twenty two inches long. His APGAR scores are nine and ten."

Stephanie held her arms out for her son once again. He was very alert and watching her as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. She looked up to Ranger and asked, "Will you call my parents and Cal?"

"I will. I would also like to call Tank and my parents too, if that's alright with you."

She smiled and nodded at him. He stepped out of the room and quickly made the requested calls. It was nearing eight in the morning and he knew that his parent's home had been awake for awhile, with grandchildren having already opened presents.

"Carlos, Merry Christmas! I didn't expect to hear from you! Are you home from your deployment? Will you be here for dinner?" His Mama asked.

"Si, I am home, but I won't be there for dinner. Would you and Papa be willing to come to Trenton for your present?"

"We will be there. Your apartment?"

"No, Mama. The Labor and Delivery floor of St. Francis. You have a new grandson, he was born at five thirty this morning."

"Don't lie to your Mama about having a grandson finally."

"I'm not, Mama. Stephanie had him at five thirty this morning. His name is Noelle Carlos Manoso."

"We'll be there in an hour. A grandson, our first grandson. Papi, we have a grandson!" He heard the click of the phone as she hung up. He chuckled and shook his head as he went back into the room. He found Stephanie and Noelle fast asleep. He tucked the sleeping baby into the bassinet and pulled the blanket firmly over Steph. He savored the few moments of peace that would be the last he would have in a long time. He was enjoying the miracle that Christmas had brought him.


End file.
